


Snow Spike and the Seven Dorks  AND Mr.Bad Leather Duster

by Salustra



Series: Fractured Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Humor, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: William/Seven Dorks (Willow, Anya, Cordelia, Tara, Oz, Xander, Riley) // William/Angel(aka the Big Bad Wolf)<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: Part of the Fractured Fairy Tales; retelling of 'Snow White' and 'Little Red Riding Hood'<br/>Note:  'Have you <i>seen</i> William?'  is a pseudo-trademark of Fractured Fairy Tales<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Content: bondage; dubcon, humor. // m/m slash.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Spike and the Seven Dorks  AND Mr.Bad Leather Duster

**"Snow Spike and the Seven Dorks"**

There was once a King whose first wife died, leaving behind a beautiful young boy named William. Now the King, who couldn’t keep it in his pants, went off and married a new Queen. She was very uptight and selfish and had blonde hair and wore all the newest and most stylish clothes. She was known to all (though not in the Queen’s hearing) as The Evil Self-Centered Insensitive Thoughtless BitchMonster Hose Beast from Hell, or TESCITBHBFH for short. (Try saying that three times fast. Sure cure for hiccups.) 

Now the Queen had a magic mirror, and, being incredibly vain, used to stare in it for several hours a day. She’d ask it, “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” She didn’t normally speak like this, but the mirror did not respond to slang. And the mirror would reply, “Thou art the fairest of them all.” And the Queen would be happy. Of course, the Mirror was _lying_. It did not want to be broken. But one day it got hit with a truth spell and could no longer lie. So when the Queen asked her usual question, the answer she got was, “Young William is by far the fairest of all. I mean, have you _seen_ William?” The Queen only barely restrained herself from breaking the mirror, and only because it was _very_ expensive. 

Her screams of rage echoed through the castle—cause, man, her voice was shrill. She ordered a sturdy, manly huntsman to take William into the woods and kill him. The sturdy manly huntsman led William off into the woods, but as he was about to slay the beautiful boy, William fell to his knees and the huntsman got a _much_ better idea of what to do with him. A while later, as the huntsman fell into a sated sleep, William crept off into the woods.

He found an empty cabin and he was really, really exhausted so he crawled into the largest of the seven beds there...only to awake a while later tied to the same bed. "Hey, what the bloody hell is going on?" He said in his gruffest tone, trying to play it tough. 

He found he was surrounded by seven people. "You intruded. Generally we tie down intruders and make them have lots of sex with us before we let them go. Only you're really, really pretty, so we might just keep you," one of the seven people, a fair-skinned red-headed woman said. 

Now that he got to look at them. they were all really pretty attractive and he didn't think he'd mind all that much having sex with them. "My name is..." 

"Wait!" said a rather strident blonde woman. "No one uses real names here. You get a nickname. I'm Greedy." 

The little redhead said, "I'm Witchy." 

Another, more shapely and soft blonde said, "I'm Sweety." 

A short redheaded man said, "I'm Thoughtful." 

A tall brunnette with long, shapely legs said, "I'm Bitchy." 

A dark-haired man said, "I'm Dopey." 

And finally the burliest of the males, with brown hair and golden skin said, "I'm Captain Cardboard." He sighed. "I hate my nickname." 

And the little redhead spoke up again. "He's got spikey hair, let's call him Spike." 

The brunette added, "Also he's packing a cock bigger than a railroad spike." 

The others all agreed and Spike was born. After a good long orgy, he agreed to be their live-in cook and they kept him in a little locked collar and cuffs and all had sex with him regularly. He was no longer in the 'land' of the Queen and so was safe from the mirror's pronouncements forever. Several princes came along to rescue William but the seven Dorks all drove them away. They weren't stupid, I mean, have you _seen_ William? And they all lived happily ever after... 

 

**"Mr. Bad Leather Duster"**

There was once a pretty young lad named William. One of his tasks was to bring the occasional basket of food and other goodies to his grandmother, who lived in an isolated cabin in the woods. When he'd go through the woods, he always wore his favorite leather duster. He was on his way through the woods when he was stopped by a big bad wolf. Okay, to be honest, a big bad werewolf who called himself Angel. 

"Hey there, Mr. Bad Leather Duster," the werewolf said. "Whatcha got in the basket?" 

"Goodies for my granny. Now bugger off, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." 

The werewolf backed off but he decided he'd really like to see what goodies William was hiding under that duster. I can't blame him, I mean, have you _seen_ William? So he ran through the woods at werewolf speeds and found Grandma there. He convinced Grandma, with the help of a little cash, to head to the other side of the woods for a little daytrip outing. Then he stripped off his clothes and wrapped up in Grandma's robe to wait for William. 

Now William wasn't fooled by the robe, but it didn't look like his Grandma was hurt so he played along. 

"My, Grandma, what a big forehead you have!" 

"All the better to brood with, my dear," Angel responded. 

"But Grandma, what big muscles you have!" 

Angel pushed William up against a wall and kissed him passionately. "All the better to hold you with." 

William could feel a large shaft pressing against him. "My, what a big cock you have!" 

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear William." 

And with that William got carried to the bedroom and altogether had a much better day than he normally did visiting Grandma. After that, he always made a stop at the Big Bad Wolf's house on the way back from Grandma's...


End file.
